Just What the Doctor Ordered
by Kahlua13
Summary: I know some of you guys don't like smut....please don't read this. House gets sick and Cuddy plays doctor! One Shot :


House was sick. Not sick like his patients usually where, but he had a really nasty flu. He had called in sick on Monday and every day after that. Sitting at home eating takeout food and watching tv in his pajamas.

Too bad he couldn't get sick all the time. Although the first few days were horrible, and even now he still felt like he was hacking up a lung. House channel surfs for a while finding nothing of interest, just a few mail order advertisements and stupid do it yourself home or garden shows.

House gets particularly moody when he is sick, hard to imagine that it is worse than his usual grumpy self. He snaps quicker and complains about everything, possibly because he usually doesn't get sick and being a doctor he just wants to fix it with prescription drugs.

There is a knock at the door. Who the hell could it be, he definitely doesn't want any visitors, and it's a Saturday morning. Who is up this early on a Saturday? The only reason he is up is because he couldn't sleep with his nose so clogged up, even if he put a million pillows under his head.

He ignores the door, its probably only Wilson, and be damned if he is letting him in. The person knocked again, and House still ignored it. He heard a female voice yell out his name.

Damn it! House got up slowly and grabbed his cane, making his way to the door. He opened it knowing it could only be one of two people. It was Cuddy.

"Cuddy, what are you doing here?" he was to exhausted to make any really mean comments just at the moment, the walk from the living room was enough to take the small amount of energy he had left right out of his body. He felt drained, and she looked fantastic.

She looked fresh and happy and clean, her hair was hanging loosely by her face and she was wearing a nice tiny white t-shirt, with jeans that were obviously hipsters because he could see her creamy skin peaking out from in between.

"I thought you could use a few things. For instance Vicodin?" with that he stepped aside and let her pass.

She looked around at the mess that was his apartment. And he slowly made his way back to the living room behind her. "I have been sick" he said noticing the way she was looking at his apartment.

"I know, look how about I run you a bath, I actually brought you some food and some vicodin and maybe I will clean up some of these tissues for you while you have it." She suggested. She wasn't even sure why she was there. She knew that she needed him back and she was a little worried about him. She knew that he was throwing up most of what he ate and that he barely ate anything at all.

She did care, even if he was an ass. Lost in thought she scanned the room again thinking about where to start and noticed he was still there looking disheveled and staring at her.

"Okay, I will get that bath started, I even brought my lavender bath oil…it will relax you." She was such a woman he thought.

"So would two vicodin…gimmie gimmie" he reached his hand out to get the vicodin she had promised at the door.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a small tub out of her pocket and throws it at him. He only just caught it too; he was obviously not quite himself at the moment.

Cuddy had run the bath and House closed the door and locked it behind her, and settled into hit letting his mind wander. He did appreciate the attention…not that he would ever admit it to her. But it was nice to have someone take care of you when you were sick. And he really could use a bath. He grabbed his shower gel and a cloth and scrubbed himself all over.

He even washed his hair, and conditioned it, knowing well that it would become fluffy when it dried and he would have to put something in it so Cuddy wouldn't laugh at him.

Although knowing her she would think it was cute or endearing…some pathetic dribble she would spout to encourage him to open up to her about something she thought was on his mind.

She did look good though. Jeans and tight little t-shirts were a good look for her.

He got out of the bath and dried off not worrying to put on clothes just putting his bathrobe on. It was only Cuddy after all; she had seen it all before. She's not expecting to be entertained.

He walked out after putting a little gel in his hair so it didn't go fluffy and a little deodorant on, nothing she would really notice, but he didn't want to repulse her.

"Hey, eat some of this here." She said to him holding out a bowl of soup, with some bread next to it.

"Yes Mistress" he said in his cheeky little way. Staring her down, why was she so caring, what made her tick?

"So how has your week been?"

"Fantastic Cuddy, can't you tell?" he glared at her.

"Other than being sick, do you have to be such a baby…it's the flu, you're not dying" she smirked at his pathetic wining.

"Not much has happened, how about you…had any dinner dates that I don't know about…maybe a donor wanted to see your birthday suit for exchange for a new cancer wing?" he said a little bitterly.

"Yeah, actually I had sex with 3 donors this week, I'm dead tired" she said sarcastically. He smiled at that, he did actually enjoy her company; he wasn't meaning to be so cruel. But it was almost like it came naturally.

"I wish I had have had as good a week as you, I feel like shit, and my leg is still throbbing" he exclaimed to make a point more than anything else. He always did, and Cuddy was easy to guilt.

She rolled her eyes a little "Would you like a massage, to relax you?"

House just looked up at her, not wanting to actually say yes. Cuddy just walked up behind the couch and put her hands on his shoulders.

_I give good massages. My ex-boyfriends will vouch for that. And House definitely looks like he needs some kind of distraction. He rolls over onto his side slightly so that's where I start. I bend over and start kneading the base of his neck and shoulders._

"Uhh," he grunts when he feels the contact and his eyes close. Okay, this seems to be working.

_He is very hot under my hands; maybe I should check him for a fever._

"Just let all the tension and pain out of your body" I whisper to him, trying to encourage him to relax.

"Mmm-hmm" he mumbles.

_God he is relaxed now, it's so unusual to see him relaxed, when he is around me we are usually both 'on guard'. His skin feels really nice beneath my hands, satin like. I find it hard to believe he would take care of it, maybe he just drinks lots of water._

_Oh...my...God...that feels good! I almost told Cuddy to stop at first. My skin has that super-sensitive, almost-raw feeling to it, but the pressure on my aching muscles feels incredible. Christ, how long has it been since I've felt a woman's touch? There is just something about that gentle-but-firm touch a man just can't reproduce. And a woman seems to know how to find all the right spots. Oohhh yes...her fingers going up the back of my neck sends a wave of sensation through me. Only someone as hot and fiery as Cuddy could be so good at this…_

And then I notice the warmth in my groin.

Holy shit! I think I'm beginning to get an erection... and this loose robe is definitely not going to hide it or hold it back. Great! Just great. Cuddy will notice it I'm sure. 

_For a split second I hover in limbo, wanting her to continue, but thinking I should stop her because I am going to be embarrassed if I don't. And then, in one of those fateful moments where irreversible choices are made, I decide to stay still and do nothing about it. _

_I'm going to get hard as a rock whether she stops or continues. So her touch is turning me on. So what? I'm sick, I feel like crap, and the massage feels soo good. If Cuddy can't handle it, well that's just too damn bad, she is supposed to be a doctor and therefore should be used to the natural physiological reactions that men can have when getting a massage. _

_Especially when she is wearing tight little tops she knows she shouldn't be wearing. She is such a tease. That sudden thought made my heart rate speed up quite fast and all the blood in my body sink into my pelvic area. Any remaining blood had to be on my face because I could tell I was getting a little embarrassed._

_I hold my breath as Cuddy starts working on my shoulders and my upper arms, and she leans down a little pausing for a moment. She must be able to see the tent that has formed in my pants. _

Cuddy looked down and noticed House was enjoying his massage a little too much, she knew this was probably the time where she should stop. But her hands kept moving. She couldn't help the smile that fell across her face when she realized it was her hands that were turning him on so much.

_A little, warm shudder runs through me. Suddenly I want to see how far he is going to let this go. How far can I push before he puts on the brakes? I guess we'll see. I lean forward just a bit more and slide my hands down his sides, around his waist and up then back up his chest, massaging his pecs. I can feel his breathing turn ragged and my own breath hitches in my lungs._

Cuddy leans in to his ear her lips almost touching it "Would you like me to massage your bad leg, it must be in a lot of pain?" she said rather seductively she was even impressed.

House had to clear his throat a little "Um, yeah it is hurting a bit. Thanks" he didn't know what to say, she can obviously see it. And now she was going to be in front of him down on the floor. So close, and her hands will be on his leg, is upper thigh area. _God this is too much._

Cuddy starts slowly massaging House's foot and makes her way slowly up his calf. Better to start from the bottom at least it gives her a bit of time to think about what she is going to do. _Should I really do this, I want him so bad right now. Even though he is sick he looks hot, and if that tent could get any bigger I don't think I could handle him anyway. He did after all have a reason to be so cocky._

Cuddy reaches his bad thigh and she is firm but gentle with her ministrations. _Damn she is good at this. _"Ahh, Cuddy" he moans and then regrets letting her affect him so much.

Cuddy's eyes rise up to meet his, and he closes his eyes quickly. It's difficult enough to want her at work and to forget about it, this is too much. He knew he should try and stop her, or else he would not be able to let her stop soon. It was so hot, and it felt so damn good.

_Oh what the hell am I doing…__I don't want to answer that question. I just want to feel his incredible body beneath my fingertips._Cuddy thought as her hands were getting further up his thigh. This is House after all, she knew he was good in bed, but she knew she was his BOSS. She was mentally slapping herself… This was definitely not her best choice today, but then again how long has it been since she had slept with a man???

Too long.

And she knew that House was a good lover. Maybe lover is the wrong word, but damn he knew how to please a woman, it was a long time ago but that didn't change the fact.

"God Cuddy, you have amazing hands"

_Now Cuddy's fingers are trying to nudge my robe apart again as they move further up my thigh. Not that it matters. I may as well be naked. The only thing left covered is my erection and it's certainly not hiding. For a split second I think she's going to slide her hands over my erection, but they stop. My sudden disappointment makes me realize I actually want her to do just that._

House lets out a ragged breath. She is teasing him so much. But it is turning her on almost as much as it is turning him on. He didn't know that though, but she could feel how wet she was getting and her heart rate was increasing at a fast pace.

_I do...that's what I want. I want her to touch me. I want her to wrap her hand around me and jerk me off until I cum. Her fingers feel like fire on me, tracing that line of hair that leads right to where I want her. I can't help spreading my thighs wider. Go ahead, Cuddy…Do it..._

Cuddy smiles as his legs jerk apart more, and she slowly reaches higher up his thigh till her fingertips are at the base of his shaft. He tried to bite back a moan but couldn't help letting it out. She smiled a victorious smile at his lack of inhibition.

She slipped his robe apart and the cool air makes him gasp. Cuddy leans in and runs her tongue over the tip of his penis. He melts in front of her. "Oh god"

The last thing House expected was for Cuddy to come around and give him a blow job….possibly never expected it to happen. Nothing like dreaming about it though, her mouth is much better than the dream. The last time they were together, there was very little oral sex… There was some, but they raced towards the main act.

This time however, she is driving him insane slowly, and it felt fantastic. He couldn't think and his body snapped forward unconsciously as she let one hand cup his balls.

House's hands clutch at the couch around him and he scratches at it, expecting that to help him deal with the intense pleasure that she is giving him.

_Her mouth is already busy swirling, sucking, licking, working more and more of me into her warm, wet mouth. Where the hell did she learn how to do this so well? Never mind; it's not important._

House's head snaps back against the back of the couch…__

Her hand begins to tug on the base of my cock, milking me, taking me deeper. Oh fuck...oh yeah...I'm going to cum. It's totally selfish but I'm going to let her finish this...

House can't help it, he watches what she is doing to him, watching her turns him on almost as much as the feeling of her tongue on him.

Cuddy wants to make him come so hard she will have destroyed him for other women. She likes having the power over him that she has, and she wants him to remember her as the best. Evil? Maybe a little, but House is evil anyway.

Just as she can feel the pressure building at the base of his cock, he pushes her away slowly. She looks up at him a little surprised, questioning…maybe he doesn't want her. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

He just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom. He pulls her towards him and when their lips meet it's like a lighting strike. The sexual tension that they push between each other every day comes out as their tongues fight for dominance.

"God Cuddy, I have wanted you to lose control for a long time." _As bad as I've felt this past week, I couldn't turn this opportunity down if I wanted to. And I don't want to; not at all. This encounter has been too long in coming, that's for damn sure._

Cuddy was letting house rip her clothes off piece by piece. Starting with her t-shirt and bra. "God I don't even think you know how hot you look in that tiny little t-shirt" he said while grabbing her around the waist and kissing her so passionately they couldn't even tell where one of them begun and the other ended.

_Somewhere, in the back of my mind, there's a little voice that's trying to tell me I should stop this. I think I'll just ignore it because this feels sooo right. For the first time in my relationship with this man I'm not going to stop and think about responsibilities, regulations and all of the reasons why we shouldn't be right here, on his bed doing…_She giggled a bit, they were definitely doing something bad.

House was good at doing bad things, if there was anything he was ever great at it was sex, damn he was fantastic. Some people just have it in them, they want it and they really enjoy it.

Their tongues met and House slowly pushed her down onto the bed and undid her jeans, dragging them down her legs and throwing them off into his room somewhere. As far away as he could so she couldn't get them easily.

He reaches for a nipple and teases it with his mouth. Cuddy moans and arches into it.

House loved seeing her so unglued, lost in the moment. If there was ever anything she was great at it was this. She was always so perfect and behaved, but get her into bed and she gives herself over to pleasure. She loves sex…and she doesn't hold back. Lisa Cuddy was definitely no prude.

The real world seems to melt away and all that exists is the heat between their bodies. Breaking a kiss she run her fingers and mouth across his chest, the hair there tickles her lips. She reaches a nipple and teases it with the tip of her tongue. Once it is wet, she blows on it and the sudden cold makes him cringe. He groans, knowing that she continue the torture if he doesn't divert her. He grabs her ass, pulling her tightly against him. Her eyes fly to his and she can see it all written there. We both know exactly how this is going to end.

House knows she looks hot he never thought otherwise, but he loves how she looks most when she is begging him for more.

House pushes her under him and starts kissing his way down her belly and when he reaches her pubic bone he avoids what she wants him to kiss, and goes strait for her thighs. "God, that's not fair" she moaned and wriggled a little.

He used his other hand to lightly touch the surrounding area and tease her until she was wriggling around a lot, and then he let his tongue slide along the edge of her, not touching anything too good, but still keeping her on the edge.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "House, please, damn it"

"Please what?" he asked innocently, and she tried to slap him from where she was. He grabbed her hand and sucked on a finger.

"Suck on my clitoris" she begged with ragged breaths

With that he when strait to work, sucking, licking and rolling his tongue around her as her hips arched up and he put his hands under to grab her ass. She was so close he could feel it, and she was almost dying from the feel of his stubble against her…it added to the pleasure. She started shaking and he focused purely on her clitoris until she shuddered into him and he continued as she rode his mouth through her entire orgasm.

Her chest was heaving so much from heavy breathing and panting. He loved seeing her so unglued, she looked hot, and he wanted her more than ever.

He climbed over her and teased her with the head of his cock. She gave him a look that said 'don't you dare tease me anymore'. She wanted it inside her straight away.

"House, damn it, why do you have to be so good" he smiled a genuine smile.

House started sliding into her slowly and her eyes rolled back so far he didn't think they could come back again.

Speeding up the pace and reaching behind him to grab her feet and tickle the bottom of them a little made her moan and he knew that she loved it when he did that to her. She was definitely going to come again.

She wanted it as bad as he did and she reached down and stimulated her clitoris again, just a little to help aid the way he was driving her crazy with his hands on her feet. It didn't take her long and she came again, shuddering again around him which made him come hard and fast. His body shaking violently inside her.

He lay on top of her for a minute unable to move. Their breathing was labored and he was still gently biting at her nipples a bit. He loved how sensitive she was after sex.

"Damn your so damn hot" he whispered into her ear. "Just what the doctor ordered, hey Cuddy?"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes at him. "I….you see….um" she was completely at a loss of what to say, or how to explain it. She just wanted him. It had definitely been a long time.

**I hope you guys all enjoyed that one. Something that I thought off while I had the flu!**

**Anywho…..back to my other stories. I just thought a little one shot could be fun.**

**Please review on your way out….Thanks :)**


End file.
